


A picnic and rain

by katemiller



Series: 1000 Follower Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: I am finally filling @kalkopyryt‘s prompt from my 1000 follower giveaway (like a year ago…I know, that’s really bad!) Anyways, they asked for: Sherlock burrowing Molly and Rosie in his coat under the rain or snow. He is freezing and will get a cold… but you know silly men pride.It’s not quiet the perfect prompt fill, but here it is! And thank you to @dmollyc for encouraging me to work on this prompt fill!





	A picnic and rain

“Sherlock, the clouds are starting to roll in,” Molly said as she stared up at the sky. It was the first day in a while that was suitable for a picnic and Sherlock had dropped by her apartment with Rosie in one hand and a basket in the other.

He glanced up quickly before returning his attention to their goddaughter.

“We’ll be fine.” He handed Rosie another grape and watched as she munched on it happily. “The sun is still shining.” Molly chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Besides, how often do you get a day off? You seem to be working constantly lately.” She stared at him, dumbfounded. “What?”

“I have every weekend off, but a certain consulting detective has been filling my free time with his cases.” She crossed her arms, waiting for his response. He blinked at her a few times before looking down.

“He must be a very important person,” he mumbled as he scooped Rosie up and took her over to the playset. Molly rolled her eyes at the ridiculous man but couldn’t help but smile as she watched as he gently pushed her on the swings.

 

“Mol-Mol!” Rosie chanted, clapping her hands and running back to her Godmother after having gone down the slide six or seven times.

“My little Rose!” Molly lifted her over her head, both of them exploding into a giggling fit. She brought Rosie down and settled her on her hip. “Sherlock,” she called as he walked towards them, “I think we should probably go…the sky is getting very dark.” And at her words a raindrop fell on her face.

“Perhaps you’re correct.” He hurried over and threw the rest of lunch into the basket. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it over Molly and Rosie’s heads as the sky opened up. “Come on!” he shouted, grabbing Molly’s hand and pulling her after him as they ran to the bus stop cover.

By the time they reached the small shelter, Sherlock was soaking wet and the blanket hung heavily around Molly’s shoulders.

“It’s rain.” Rosie reached out of the safety of the blanket and shelter, letting the rain hit her small hand. “It’s cold.”

“Yes, very cold.” Sherlock sat the basket down on the bench and ran his hands through his hair, sending a small waterfall of water to the dry ground under the shelter.

“Why don’t you head back to Baker Street?” Molly nodded to the bus coming towards them. “I’ll wait with Rosie and take her back to John.”

“I can take her back to John just as well as you can,” he protested, shaking his head and sending more water flying. Molly giggled at him, but he was ignoring her, already texting something out on his phone.

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to catch a cold sitting around in those wet clothes.” She pulled the blanket off her shoulders and sat is next to the basket. “You drive your friends crazy when you’re sick.”

“No need to worry Molly,” Sherlock said as he pocketed his phone. “John is on his way to Baker Street right now.” He held his hand out as the bus stopped and waited for her to get on. The driver gave him a nasty look but said nothing when Sherlock handed him an extra quid.

 

“Don’t you look awful,” John said once they had made their way up the stairs at Baker street.

“Dadda!” Rosie wiggled her way out Molly’s arms and ran to her father.

“There’s my girl.” He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for taking her this afternoon…see you two later,” John called as he descended the stairs.

“Well, I better be going too…and you seriously should change before you catch something.” Molly patted his still very wet shoulder. “Thank you for inviting me along today.”

“Of course.” He paused for a moment, staring at her. “Maybe we could do this again?”

“I am always up for a picnic with our Goddaughter.” She smiled brightly.

“I meant just the two of us.”

“Oh,” she breathed, her smile vanishing.

“If that is something that you would like,” he hurried to add. She smiled again and stepped towards him.

“I would like that very much.” She reached up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Now, go change before you come down with pneumonia.”

 


End file.
